The Last Of the Pirates
by pringle's fiction
Summary: A girl from the 21st century is the last Threepwood she is on a quest to be a pirate and to find the legendary secret of Monkey Island
1. Chapter 1

_**Last of the Pirates**_

Hi my name is Nicky its short for Nicolette Victoria Elaine Anne Threepwood it's a very long name I know but everyone calls me Nicky, I'm the last of the Threepwood's and the pirates. I've always been fascinated by pirates ever since my very great grandfather was one his name was Guybrush, I have been reading all of his journals and I am on a quest to find out everything he did and to find the legendary secret of Monkey island…

"NICKY!" I got a shock as my Mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs I quickly hid the journal under my pillow and ran down the stairs.

"NICKY!" she shouted in my ear

I rubbed my ear "Mum you don't have to shout I'm right here"

"Oh sorry dear it's just I'm almost late for work" She said as she quickly rushed around for her bag "Now I might be late getting back so don't answer the phone or the

Door and don't-"

I interrupted her "I know Mum anyway I have to tell you something, I'm going to the Caribbean tomorrow"

She went to get her keys "Oh that's nice of you going away I guess I'll have to take you to the airport then"

I replied "No mum I have a ship I'm sailing there"

Then she was walking to the door "Oh you're going on a cruise that's nice well I have to go know bye"

I waved to her and then I closed the door, my parents just don't understand that I am a pirate even if I was to walk them off the plank they still wouldn't suspect a thing! My Mum doesn't notice that I wear pirate clothes and have maps on my bedroom wall; you'll never find any boy band posters in my room.

I have already loaded everything on my ship all I need to do is to go on Melee Island and find a crew according to the journal there is the Scum bar where the pirates hang out I'm sure they'll be some pirates fit for my crew.

I went in to my room and pulled out the journal from under the pillow and I took it downstairs I had no idea if I was ever coming back home I felt like this was my destiny to keep the family name of the threepwood's.

I went to the kitchen I got the lead and I got my dog Guybrush, I walked him out the door and went down to the beach I let him off the lead and he started running in the sea while I was just strolling by then another dog was chasing after him so I ran and there was a mighty bang! Someone just ran into me I fell and rubbed my head "Ouch hey watch where you're going!"

He helped me up "Sorry I was just playing pirates and I got carried away trying to catch my dog"

I looked at the dog still chasing Guybrush "Oh is that you're dog chasing mine?"

He looked at the dogs "Yes that's my dog sorry well it's not mine it's my cousins I'm looking after it for him" He pulled a treat from his pocket "Come on Walt got a treat here for you!" Walt came over and begged for the treat and he gave it to him

I put the lead back on Guybrush and I said "Hey you like pirates' right?"

He replied "Yes I really do I've always dreamed of being a pirate"

I smiled "Great you can be on my crew!"

He stared at me "What do you mean?"

I replied "I'm a pirate believe it or not I'm sailing to the Caribbean tomorrow if you want to be on my crew"

He was very surprised "Really you have a ship?" I nodded "Wow of course I'll be on your crew"

I shook his hand "I'll meet you down here tomorrow"

He nodded and I walked away "WAIT my name's George what is your name?" he shouted

I replied back "NICKY"

Finally I have someone on my crew I had a good feeling about this…


	2. Let's sail to Mêlée Island

**Last of the Pirates chapter 2**

**THE NEXT DAY **

I got up and there was silence in the house, I walked downstairs and Guybrush stood at the bottom wagging his tail I stroked his brown shaggy fur "Awww I'm gonna miss you Guybrush looks like mum and dad are at work" Guybrush whimpered "Awww I know Guybrush but I have to go now"

I walked into the kitchen and wrote on a postage note.

Mum Dad

I'm off to the Caribbean I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll send some letters while I'm gone. Look after Guybrush for me

Love Nicky

Xxxx

I stuck the note on the fridge and I walked to the front door Guybrush raced to the door blocking my path "Oh Guybrush its alright Mum and Dad will look after you now promise me you'll be good and stay in the kitchen till Mum gets back" Guybrush walked to the kitchen "Good boy" I opened the door and walked out, at the corner of my eye and someone else came out of the door, I turned and realised it was George!

"Oh you're the kid next door huh?"

He looked at me and then he recognised me "Nicky wow I had no idea you lived here"

I laughed "Haha guess you learn something new everyday! Well let's go down to the ship then"

We walked down to the docks where my ship was George was really surprised "Oh my god it's a real pirate ship! Oh my how did you get one of these?"

I laughed "It was just an old ship some guy was selling in the shipyard as you can tell I fixed it up a little here and there"

George ran on board jumping up and down on the deck "This is so amazing I feel like a pirate!" He stopped jumping "So where's the rest of the crew and what about the captain?"

I leaned on the mast "Well we're going to Mêlée Island to find a crew and I'm the Captain"

He looked disappointed "Oh I thought that- well it's just that erm"

"You didn't expect me to be the Captain" I finished his sentence

He replied "No I guess I didn't"

I went to the ships wheel "Well then let me tell you I'm the best Pirate captains there are in the whole Caribbean set a course for Mêlée Island!"

George jumped on the deck "Aye aye Capitan!" And we started sailing.

**Meanwhile…**

A hooded figure looks out of a window and a shadow walks towards it "Have you found anything out yet?"

The hooded man replied "Aye some girl and a wannabe pirate sailing off to a place known as Mêlée Island"

The shadow walked towards the desk "I see"

"They are just on their own sir… probably looking for some crew" the man trembled

"I know that you fool! If I am correct the girl is the last of the Threepwood's so she is vital to our plan I want you to capture her and THIS TIME DON'T FAIL!" The shadow glared at him with his red glowing eyes.

"Yes master" He ran out of the door in fright.

The little hooded figure ran into a little rowboat and paddled as fast as he could.

**Back on the ship…**

George noticed something "Hey Nicky there's someone in a boat back here"

I turned the ship "Quick pull him in"

George pulled the man on board he smiled "Thank you for saving me"

"No problem what were you doing out there? The waves don't look safe for a little boat like that" I asked

He replied "Well I was trying to get to an Island what was it called again? Oh yes Mêlée Island that's the one!"

George looked at me "Well that's where we are going what a coincidence you might as well just be on our crew"

He was shocked "Me? On your crew Oh thank you"

I ran back to the ships wheel "Yep now back on course to Mêlée Island!"


	3. having the grog of my life

_**Last of the pirate's chapter 3**_

George was on top of the crow's nest moaning and complaining a lot "I'm so bored!"

I was so shocked "How on earth can you be bored? You're a pirate for crying out loud" George just sighed.

I said "Fine if you're going to be like that then I'll have to teach you in a form of a song"

I started to sing "Oh when you are a pirate it's the life and the person I want to be, you can never be bored because we loot, pillage and plunder"

The man joined in "We go out in all weathers sun, wind, rain and fog but we don't care as long as we get our grog!"

I was so amazed "You know the song too?"

He nodded

"Well then let's sing the chorus!" I exclaimed

We both sang "Oh a pirate's life a pirate's a pirate's life for me it's the life and the person I want to be. Everywhere I go everyone's scared of me I steal their gold never do as I'm told because the governor and the police are always after me and so its a pirate's life a pirate's life a pirate's life for me"

George shouted "Ok I get it!"

I sighed "Awww we never even got to the 3rd verse that's the best one"

The man agreed "Aye it is a good verse"

There was silence for 5 minutes I decided to talk to the man to get to know more about him "I'm Captain Nicky by the way and that's George, So what are you going to do when you reach to Mêlée Island?"

He replied "I just go by the name Sven it's a code name because I've got business to take care of but if you don't mind I would like to be on your crew after I have finished- I can't really say what it is but I'm sure you'll understand"

I said "That's fine you can still be on the crew when we get to Mêlée Island just do what you have to do and I'll come back for you, I'll be in the Scum Bar looking for a crew" I looked up at George "George will you stop being so lazy and keep an eye out for land I just remembered I need a few thing before I get to Mêlée Island" He sighed and climbed down the mast.

I went down in the quarters and looked in the cupboards trying to find a small piece of paper according to the journal if you put the right ingredients in it will help you navigate to the destination you desire, I pulled everything out throwing things everywhere useless junk like pots pans and some old clothes.

George shouted "Nicky Nicky! I think there's a storm coming it's getting darker"

I realised that we must be near Mêlée Island because it's the only Island with eternal darkness I ran back on the deck and looked out "We're here its Mêlée Island but how it didn't seem like a long journey, oh well let's dock the ship over there near the port"

We docked the ship at the port and stepped foot on Mêlée Island it was just as dark as I expected for an Island with eternal night.

"Alright George and I will find some more crew and Sven you can go about your business we'll meet up later" I ordered

"Aye" Sven replied "I shan't be to long"

We both walked our separate ways and I told George the plan "We're going to the Scum bar to find a crew I'll do the talking and you just play along right" George nodded "follow my lead"

We could here all the shouting and the rowdy pirates when we both walked into the Scum bar George nervously followed behind and he whispered in my ear "I don't like the sound of this-"He got interrupted by a pirate who threw a bottle across the room he ducked out of the way in time "Aren't there any friendly and less violent pirates around here?"

I replied "Well these kinds of pirate are the best they have sailed many seas looted many lands and I bet they have plenty of stories to tell that's why there here! I bet I can get a crew of 50 I bet you 500 pieces o' eight" I walked over to the a gang of pirates and stood on their table the whole bar was silent "Listen up you swashbucklers I'm looking for a crew to sail to Monkey Island!" The whole bar gasped and they whispered among themselves "But we'll be going to other Island's because before we go to Monkey Island I think there is more to the other lands that meet the eye that hold more clues to the secret-" One pirate interrupted "Why sail to find the Secret of Monkey Island anyone who does never returns!" "AYE! It's dangerous, No one ever comes back" The whole bar agreed.

I answered "I'm sailing to Monkey Island because I am the last of the Threepwood's"

Everyone whispered "No it can't be"

I continued "It's true so who's with me?"

There were 50 men and the back of the tavern all shouted "WE'RE WILLING TO JOIN THE CREW CAP'N!"

I shouted back "GREAT!"

I jumped down from the table and walked towards my new crew, George nervously whispered "Nicky! I don't think-"I interrupted "George you call me captain now not Nicky"

He tried his sentence again "Sorry Captain but I don't think they are a good crew I mean just look at them they just look like foul smelling grog swilling pigs to me"

I stopped and turned to him "Pirates are meant to foul smelling grog swilling pigs anyway got a problem with that!" I turned back on my heel and sat next to the crew.

I introduced myself "I'm Captain Nicky"

One of the salty sea dogs shook my hand "Nice to meet ya Cap'n we where just wondering- well do we get paid for this"

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my feet on the table "Sure you will when I'm feeling generous I'll pay you extra from time to time but at the end of it I'll give you 2 boat loads of booty" The crew where amazed "How's that for ya!"

They talked among themselves and shouted "DEAL! We'd be honoured to sail with you cap'n "Everyone toasted their grogs.

George looked disgusted "What on earth is that your drinking?"

I laughed "its grog!"

Everyone shouted "GROG ARGH HAHAHAH!" George covered his ears One of the crew pushed the grog towards George "Why don't you try some"

I pushed it back "George is just a newbie here so just get him to try the lite stuff for now"

He shouted back "LITE GROG IS FOR WIMPS REAL GROG IS FOR REAL PIRATES ISN'T THAT RIGHT ME HEARTIES!ARGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I got some lite grog from the bartender for George and real grog for me George tried some "Hey this isn't bad for lite grog but I'm still not sure about the pure grog right Captain—Captain?"

I slammed the grog on the table "George I've been drinking this stuff for 2 and a half years the pure grog is *hic* better than that"

George replied "It must be a lot stronger to get you that drunk"

I laughed "AYE BARRRTENDER MORE GROG OVER HERE"

A huge tray of mugs crashed on the table "GROG!"

I was having a great time talking to the crew about where we'd set of and about the Threepwood's I was very drunk and I didn't care but George was very concerned

I was talking about my great family history when George kept butting in all the time and he said "Captain we should be getting back now what about Sven?"

I quickly stood up "Oh I completely forgot George take everyone back to the ship I go and find Sven"

I quickly staggered out the door George shouted "You're leaving me with them!"


End file.
